


Why not me? (Impulse)

by TheOneFan



Series: Why not me? [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFan/pseuds/TheOneFan
Summary: I saved you from himI took care of youI love youBut deep inside i knowYou love him more_______3rd part of "why not me"Read the first and second one before this
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo, ImpulseSV/grian, mumbo/iskall85
Series: Why not me? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115063
Kudos: 41





	Why not me? (Impulse)

**Author's Note:**

> You have to read the series to understand this
> 
> Impulse knows he has grian but deep inside grian still loves mumbo

Since impulse was invited to the hippies he grew closer to grian. he watched the tiny hermit do everything he can for mumbo, hell he even learned how to do redstone just for mumbo! 

For impulse, grian was an amazing human being. He doesn't know what grian did to deserve the heartbreak he is going through. Impulse started to hang out with grian. The resistance happened and he grew more closer to the mother spore, seeing grian's face when they saw mumbo on the other side was a nightmare. Impulse personally was mad, no one dares to hurt his tiny friend!

"Mumbo?" Impulse called walking around the mutached man's base

"He's not around" iskall said with a sad smile "he left this base and started a new one near tango's" iskall added

"Then- are you feeding his base?" Impulse asked seeing the base was fully alive

"I was going to but as you can see it's healthy" iskall said "see you around!" The part cyborg waved smiling at impulse

He was ready to scream, at no one but himself, why did he have to fall in love with a man who doesn't love him back, he thought that spending the night with grian was enough, that spending 2 months with him was enough to make grian forget about mumbo

Obviously grian was the one feeding mumbo's base, the one cleaning it and the one that is making sure mumbo didn't run out of redstone

How can impulse be so 

Dense

He knew it, since the very begginning when grian looked at him with caring eyes and a bit of mischief 

"Impulse?" Someone asked from behind

"What are you doing here grian?" He asked sadly

"I- i was- i didn't mean to" grian just stuttered and looked at the ground "it's okay if you don't love me as much as you love mumbo but please g, let him go" impulse said as he rushed out with tears

Back at mumbo's base grian fell down and cried aswell

He's not as great with redstone as mumbo

He's not as charming as mumbo

He's not as clumsy as mumbo

Not as tall as mumbo

Grian doesn't love him as he loves mumbo

He's just not mumbo!

He can never replace the man who stole and broke grian's heart, he can never be the one who grian chooses. He's just a friend who grian can cry on, not the man who he will love

Why can't he be the one for grian?

Why not him?

"Oh- hey what brings you here g?" Impulse turns around wiping his tears

"It's about the hermitball" grian said also with red eyes

"It's okay if you don't wanna be my date anymore" impulse says as grian sits with him "no- i just wanna ask if- if you still wanna be my date" the tiny man asked, impulse smiled and hugged grian like there was no tomorrow, grian returned the hug "i'm sorry impulse" grian whispered crying

A week before the ball*

"This will be perfect" grian said lifting up two suits 

One red suit with a yellow tie and one yellow suit with a red tie

"Isn't that too bright?" Impulse asked laughing "well, this means i complete you and you complete me" grian gave him the most adorable smile as impulse took his suit "this looks good on me" he said "you know what else looks good on you?" Grian asked drawing attention "what?" Impulse challenged as grian was close to impulse about inches near from touching his face 

Mumbo barges in "impulse! I need your help- oh sorry, hey grian" the mustached man walks out "chase him" impulse whispered letting go

Grian then stands perfectly straight, the tiny hermit goes to the door and locks it "no, i chased him for years impulse, you know that" grian said looking at the other hermit's eyes "i think it's time for me to stay, not run not chase" grian explained

"Thank you for choosing to stay" impulse whispered as he took grian

The two hugged tightly again, no one knows if they're actually together, even they don't know.

All they know is they feel something special towards each other


End file.
